Chocolate Kisses
by lunaryu
Summary: Yakuza Brothers Series. This is what happened ten years ago. The sole reason of why Rikuou is so attached to Rikuo. When cherry meets chocolate, the seed grows, and nothing can stop it from blossoming now. Night Rikuo x Day Rikuo, AU


**Chocolate Kisses**

**Fandom: **Nurarihyon no Mago

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort-Romance

**Pairing: **Night Rikuou/Day Rikuo

**Summary: **_Inside 'Yakuza Brothers Series.' This was what happened ten years ago. The sole reason of why Rikuou was so attached to Rikuo. When cherry met chocolate, the seed grew. And nothing could stop it from blossoming now._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Not MINE, but Shiibashi-sensei's.<strong>

**Warning: **_the level of extreme cuteness can cause severe blood loss (personal experience), AU, hints of shounen ai-incest, fluff, HC!alert, little bit of oOC-ness (chibi!alert) etc…_

**A/N: **Can't resist~! XP The prospect of making chibi!Riku-cest was too overwhelming~~~ Can't concentrate on anything until it's done. Well, what are you waiting for? ENJOY~ XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate Kisses—A Special Story of 'My Brother is Oyabun!'<strong>

**(A Yakuza Brothers Series)**

* * *

><p>Nura Rikuou, a six year old boy with unusual appearance. His skin was as fair as milky porcelain, eyes as crimson as bloody Ruby, and hair as luminous as silver moon. His beauty… or like, his uniqueness was incomparable, except might be to an antique European doll or to his grandpa who had the same skin color and hair as him.<p>

No doubt, Rikuou was so cute, and yet… because of his unusual appearance, he was quite excluded from the world outside. His family history wasn't helping either, because he was born inside an unusual family as well.

Nura Gumi, Rikuou's family… was a Yakuza Family.

You heard that right, everyone. Rikuou was a sole heir of Nura Gumi which, at this time, was still under his daddy's charge.

Though Rikuou, who was still a child at that time, didn't really understand what it meant to be in Yakuza Family. He was still a kid after all, too young.

All his life, Rikuou rarely went outside. "Because it's dangerous," Gyuuki-jichan would say.

When Rikuou sulked, stomping one of his feet to the ground angrily because he wasn't allowed to go outside, his dad, Rihan, just laughed lightly and promised, "Next time, Rikuou, okay?" and then he would ruffle Rikuou's soft silver-grayish hair fondly.

Rikuou didn't understand why though. He just wanted to look around the city. Wouldn't it be okay if he went with someone from the family? Moreover, Rikuou was a strong kid! He had never cried when his grandpa and his dad _trained_ him (translate: _played_ with him).

That was why, that day, Rikuou sneaked out of the house without his _manny_'s (1) noticing.

Finally, Rikuou was outside the prison everyone called a house.

Rikuou's crimson eyes stared at the vast blue sky with amazement. He had never looked at the sky this freely! Without being blocked by the house roofs and the gates, the clouds looked totally different from what he saw from inside the main house and the yard of Nura Gumi. This was totally, absolutely, 100 percent better!

Rikuou made sure to memorize the road while he was wandering around. With sparkling eyes, he stared and he looked. He watched whatever the town offered that could fascinate him. He was totally in the wind! Without care of the world, he laughed and cheered and pulled pranks that bewildered some people. He also didn't really notice how those people looked at him.

After feeling a bit weary of his little adventure, Rikuou found a park, in where that afternoon; a lot of children were playing. There were so many of them; Rikuou was happy that _finally_ he could have friends who were at his age.

Okay, there were Shouhei and Zen… who were two and four years older, but they were rarely at the house, so they didn't count. And Tsurara was a girl; he couldn't really play with a girl, could he?

Rikuou was thrilled at the prospect of befriending a lot of kids. Fine! Rikuou would be their boss! Just like Daddy being the boss of Nura Gumi, Rikuou would have his own subordinates!

With that purpose and idea in mind, Rikuou began to approach the boys on the sand pool. "Hey," he greeted those kids surely.

However, unlike what he had thought, those black and brown haired kids didn't look at him with smile like his family did. They looked startled, eyes widening and face suddenly paling.

"What's wrong?" Rikuou didn't understand why they would make that kind of expression. He was about to reach out and help them when suddenly they began to scream simultaneously.

"Noooo! Don't touch!"

"What's with this guy!"

"Scaryyyyy!"

"Mamaaaaa!"

_Eh?_—Rikuou was shocked. One by one those kids began to cry, and not for long, every kid who saw him did.

_Why?_

And the parents that heard the commotion quickly gathered there. "What happened?"

"Uwaaah! That… a ghost appeared!" a kid answered loudly while crying his tears out.

_A ghost?_—Rikuou was totally offended and tempted to hit him. That kid was rude!

"A ghost…?" The mother looked puzzled before she looked down and found Rikuou. She looked surprised as well.

"What? I didn't do anything," Rikuou tried to explain, but then the mother's look was getting odder, as if she were saying '_what's with this child?_'

"Hey look, this kid has red eyes…."

"What? Eww, that's disgusting…."

"Isn't that what the superstition said…about a Devil's child?"

"A red-eyed child that's not supposed to be born…."

Their suspicious revolted linger and whisper really bothered Rikuou. What were these people saying?

"Go away, you monster!"

Rikuou was really surprised when a bunch of kids began to throw patches of sands that collided directly to his face. "Ow!" Rikuou had to close his eyes and covered his face so as not to let the grains of sands got into his eyes.

_What…?_

"Go away!"

"Red-eyed devil!"

"Don't come near us!"

"Come on, let's just go."

"Don't look into his eyes, or you'll get cursed."

_What's the meaning of this…? I'm the next leader wannabe of Nura Gumi! These guys are really rude!_

"Wait a—! Hey!" Rikuou wasn't about to give up. After all this time imprisoned inside his own house… without any single experience outside, after finally he went to freedom… he wouldn't let himself got secluded again. He was Nura Rikuou! He was born to be a leader!

"Stay away!" More sands and dirt came, flying to Rikuou again, and this time there were small rocks as well that smacked into his head and skinned his temple and cheek.

It hurt! And it made him angry, furious. How come they treated him like this? It wasn't fair! He didn't do anything wrong! And what's with the grownups! Why didn't they stop their kids? What was this?

"_Bakemono!"_

"_Youkai!"_

"_Oni_!"

"Evil!"

And what's with the demon-related name calling? He wasn't demon for god's sake! Was he really that different? Well, yes, Rikuou was much-much cuter and superior than them all, but this… calling him demon like this was going too far!

"Shut up!" Rikuou shouted suddenly and glared at them with his piercing dagger crimson eyes. Those kids looked startled again before they cried more loudly, truly looking frightened. The grownups also looked repulsed, and some looked pale.

"Let's just go…."

"Creepy child…."

"Disgusting…."

And then the people in the park just went away one by one while looking at him with contempt in their eyes.

"What is wrong with them!" Rikuou yelled at nothing in particular.

It was so confusing and frustrating for Rikuou. What did he do to deserve this kind of treatment? Was this the reason why he wasn't allowed to go outside? Because this would happen? Because he was different? Because he had red eyes? Or perhaps because he was truly evil like all of those kids said?

So annoying. Maddening. But most of all… it was so distressing.

Rikuou began to lose his child's confidence. It had only been one day… and he was already hated by everyone he met outside. How could he succeed his dad someday if he was hated by everyone? His dad was loved dearly… it was impossible for him to replace him in the family if he wasn't loved. He even hadn't done anything yet….

Rikuou was so focused on his inner conflict that he didn't realize; the blood was oozing out from the scratches on his temple and cheek. They stung yes, but he didn't think it would bleed. He also didn't realize when someone look at his way and was slowly approaching him.

"Ah… excuse me."

Rikuou was startled and looked up at the sudden timid voice, and his first instinct was to yell at whoever owned that voice. "WHAT!" He even glared as his crimson pools made contact with the sweetest chocolate color of eyes Rikuou had ever seen.

A boy, with taller body and soft looking short dark brown hair that stood in front of Rikuo, blinked slightly in surprise. "Ah…," and like other kids, he widened his eyes as well seeing Rikuou's eyes.

Rikuou's frown deepened and he was about to bark at the boy to scram when the boy reached his tiny hand at his cheek and then, "Whoah~! Your eyes are so pretty!" he said with a very bright cheery expression.

_Huh?—_Rikuou was suddenly assaulted by a small star on the forehead, dumbfounded at the jollity. He thought his eye color was scary! What's with the sudden appraisal? Now Rikuou was even more confused. It wasn't because of his eye color then? Perhaps it was his hair.

"Ah, you're bleeding," the boy then spotted the trickle of blood on Rikuou's face and began to fish some cloth, handkerchief (?), out from his pocket. "Here, I'll clean it up for you," he said while dabbing the wound lightly with the cloth. "Mom always says a bleeding wound must be cleaned quickly before the bacteria go inside, because it will turn even more painful if the evil bacteria are involved," the kid tried to explain while working.

"Ow," Rikuou had just realized how hurt it was and jerked away.

"Ah… I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" the boy looked concerned, but Rikuou could only touch his own cheek without releasing his wondering crimson gaze from the taller boy's chocolate ones.

Rikuou didn't understand. If everyone hated him because he was different… why didn't this boy? Well, he didn't look like he hated Rikuou. He didn't look scared either.

"Let's go to the park fountain. Your wound must be cleaned with cold water. Mom says cold water can numb the pain?" the boy smiled cutely at Rikuou. Then, he held Rikuou's hand and pulled him to the fountain area where the clean cold water was flowing freely.

The boy put his handkerchief down to the water, dried it a bit before dabbing it again to Rikuou's wound. Like he said, this time, it wasn't so painful. Rikuou was speechless at everything this boy did to him, amazed even.

"Aren't you scared?" Rikuou suddenly asked out loud, completely puzzled.

"Huh? Why?" the boy tilted his head aside, looking rather confused as well while continuing his task.

"No… well… everyone seems so. My eye color… my hair…, they say it's disgusting, creepy," Rikuou said with frowned brow, still bemused.

"Ah? Then those people are stupid. Indeed your eye color is different…. Red sparkling color… like jewel, so rare… I've never seen one before, but it's beautiful! _You_ look beautiful. Your eyes look like cherry, so deliciously pretty!" the boy said with a merry smile again. And it was the second time he called Rikuou's eyes pretty.

Rikuou couldn't help blushing slightly at that. The boy's face was so cute when he was smiling at him. And he was also kind, not judging just because he was a little bit different.

"What's wrong? Your face is a bit red. Do you have a fever?" Then the boy looked concerned again when Rikuou didn't quickly give him any response. He put down the cloth as an effort to lean closer to Rikuou's face.

Rikuou was surprised at the sudden gesture and thought that he was about to get kissed when he closed his eyes. However, the boy just put his forehead on Rikuou's, just like his dad always did when he thought Rikuou got a fever. "Ah…!" If it was possible, Rikuou's face would become even redder than right now.

Rikuou's heart began to beat really hard and fast as he could feel the warmth of the boy's face and breath. His breath even smelled nice, sweet like chocolate. His lips were also very pink. It had to taste good.

What should Rikuou do? This was the first time he felt something like this. Was it normal to feel like this? He had ever heard from his dad that if his heart began to beat really fast when he was near someone while standing idly, it meant he liked that someone. He also said it was okay to like someone, but shouldn't that someone be a girl? This… this was… even though he was unbelievably cute, he was completely a boy. So why…?

Was it okay to feel like this towards a boy?

"Rikuo~,"

Rikuou was surprised when another voice called his name. He thought he had been found out when the boy who was holding him close looked perking up suddenly, and hurriedly shouted back, "Mom!" with a very brightened expression. He waved happily at a young lady with the same hair and eye color as his.

"Ah…," Rikuou was really, really surprised. "Your… your name…?" he asked slowly in disbelief. He couldn't have heard it right.

"Um? It's Rikuo," the boy said with a small friendly smile. "Nura Rikuo," he grinned widely now and made a peace gesture at him.

_No way… that's the same name as mine…!_

Rikuou was fascinated. It had to be a miracle that he met someone as cute as this boy… Moreover, he had the same name as Rikuou!

"Your name is really Rikuou?" Rikuou asked eagerly, completely interested.

"Yes. What's yours?" Rikuo asked with a curious expression.

"It's… it's the same…," Rikuou said with trembling body.

"Huh?" Rikuo looked puzzled.

"My name… is also Nura Rikuou," he continued while holding Rikuo's hand tightly.

"Eeeh?" And Rikuo really looked surprised at that.

"Ara? Isn't that Rikuou-sama?" Wakana was suddenly there. The two boys were too busy staring at each other and talked that they didn't realize she had already arrived, very close to them.

Rikuou looked up at Wakana with wide eyes. "Oh… _obasan _(2), you call me?" the boy looked surprised when she addressed him politely.

"Why yes…," Wakana giggled softly. "I guess you've met Rikuo, yes?" she continued while ruffling her child's soft brown hair.

"Rikuo?" Just then that Rikuou realized; the name was slightly different from his.

"Mom, Mom! This guy has the same name as me!" Rikuo pulled his mother's hand excitedly while telling her.

"Oh no, Rikuo, it's a little bit different. It's pronounced similarly though, but the letters aren't exactly the same," the lady chuckled again before kneeling on the ground to put her eyes in the same level as the kids' mirrored confused looks. She smiled gently at them. "When you're older, I'll tell you what the difference is," she said while caressing Rikuou and Rikuo's cheeks, each with a soft hand.

Then, she seemed noticing the wound on Rikuou's face. "Oh my…, you're hurt." She touched the tender flesh with the tip of her finger, her expression concerned.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just a bunch of crazy kids got a little too excited," Rikuou said while looking away, slightly blushing again. This lady was so beautiful, just like her son.

"Mom, I cleaned his wound," Rikuo said with an excited smile.

"My… well done, Honey, That's my son," she smiled so lovingly while hugging Rikuo.

"Um… thank you," Rikuou didn't forget his manner and thanked the kid, Rikuo, with a smile.

"You're welcome," Rikuo grinned happily at him.

"It's getting dark. Rikuou-sama, the people in your house will get worried. You'd better go home," she spoke softly while stroking Rikuou's silver hair gently.

"Ah… right…," Rikuou said doubtingly. Well, he would get scolded for sure. "Um… can I…," Rikuou paused slightly and looked down on his feet.

"What's wrong?" Rikuo put his hands on Rikuou's shoulders. Again, Rikuou's heart began to beat faster. He also blushed again slightly, looking at the hands that touched him.

"Um… can we meet again?" Rikuou asked pleadingly, very embarrassed as well. He didn't know why he felt this way, but he didn't want to just part like this. He was very self-conscious to plea like this, but he really wanted to see the boy again.

"Of course!" Rikuo then suddenly hugged Rikuou enthusiastically, making the paler boy's face pinker than before.

_Uwaaa! He's hugging meee!_—in a slight panicky, Rikuou hugged the boy back tightly, his chest was thundering from his fast erratic heartbeat.

"It's a promise," Rikuo said while snuggling him closer, making Rikuou's body feel weak somehow.

When they parted, Rikuou waved at those mother and son with dazed look.

When he came home, the house was in uproar because they thought he was kidnapped. His manny cried hard when he strolled inside the gate like he owned the place and nothing happened, of course still with faraway look on his face.

"Rikuou-sama!"

"Wakaaa!"

"RIKUOU-SAMAAA!"

Everyone in the house seemed hysterical and relieved at the same time as they saw their young master finally home again. They quickly gathered around him and hugged him dearly and worriedly, almost suffocating him.

"RIKUOU!" His dad yelled at him and fussed over him after that with worried mixed angry look.

"Jeez, our Rikuou…," His mom held him close while sighing in relief that he came home safe.

"Dad… Mom…," Rikuou looked at Rihan and Yamabuki Otome, a very beautiful lady with soft, straight, long, jet-black hair and black night eyes, still with astounded expression.

"What's wrong, Rikuou? Did you get hurt?" Rihan had spotted the tender flesh on his son's face and looked extra worried now.

"I…," Rikuou then suddenly fell down on his butt.

"Rikuou!" His mom looked really worried now.

"I found my bride…," the kid said while holding his flushing cheeks.

…_Silence._

"Eh?" Rihan's sweat dropped, his face dumbfounded.

"My…," Otome widened her eyes in surprise and delight.

"He's so cute… and sweet… I have decided!" Rikuou shouted suddenly, shocking his parents more. "When I'm grown up, I'm gonna marry him!" he continued with burning spirit and fiery eyes while clenching his tiny fists in front of his chest strongly.

"Did he just say… _him_?" Rihan asked again, more sweat dropping while he was making the oddest expression ever.

"My… our Rikuou is in love~," Otome giggled amusedly at her kid's declaration.

"Wait a—, _that _is your reaction?" Rihan turned his face at Otome, making uncanny face.

"Isn't he so cute?" Otome was still giggling while watching her son making vow to propose whoever it was he met when he was outside earlier.

Rihan shook his head in defeat. He really didn't get his wife.

And then… after Rikuou declared his vow to his mom and dad who looked amused and bewildered, the next morning came, and he was shocked to find who was visiting Nura Gumi's main house.

"Rikuo?" Rikuou widened his eyes and dropping his jaw, seeing the sandy haired beauty was playing in his yard.

"Ah, Rikuou!" and the kid just waved smilingly at him.

"I see… they met yesterday, huh?" Rihan sighed long with troubled look.

Wakana, Rikuo's mom, giggled amusedly at Rihan's sweating face.

"Dad! How come you never told me you know Rikuo's mom and Rikuo!" Rikuou protested childishly at the black haired man. "And he'll become my bride too!" he continued while pouting.

"Pft—!" Wakana's giggling was worsening and Rihan smacked his palm on his forehead.

"It's not funny…Wakana. How can I explain this to him…?" Rihan really looked uneasy now.

"Isn't it okay? They look cute together," Otome said while giggling amusedly as well.

"Otome too…?" It seemed the girls had conspired to mess with Rihan's life.

"What, what? What is it?" Rikuou was curious of what the parents were talking about.

"Ahem…, Rikuou, there's something I have to tell you," Rihan said with serious look. Rikuou instinctively sat down on his feet formally, like when he was about to receive something important. "Ah, you see… that kid over there," he pointed at Rikuo who was still playing in the yard with the cats, "…that, is your older brother," he closed his eyes while sweating profoundly.

…_Silence._

…_More silence._

"EEEEEEEEEEEH!" After digesting the information, Rikuou shouted really-really loudly, totally shocked, surprising everyone in the hearing range. "Eh, eh, but HOW!" He thought he was the only child in the family.

"Wakana here…, she's my second wife. Rikuo is the same age as you, but he's older for a few minutes. The reason of why this happened is still too complicated for you. I'll explain it when you're older," Rihan said hurriedly, face a bit blushing.

"Ah… why are you allowed to have two wifes?" Rikuou yelled heatedly and pointed at his dad accusingly.

"That's why… it's complicated," Rihan said with a weak sigh. "But now that you know Rikuo is your brother, you must also know that he can't be your bride, Rikuou," he continued with sympathy in his face and voice.

"Uh… no!" Rikuou countered curtly, eyes slightly watering. "I don't care if he's my brother! He'll be my wife!" he was obstinate with this. He was sure that Rikuo was the one no matter who he was.

"Rikuou…," Rihan caressed his son's hair gently.

"No! I want him as my bride and that's final!" Rikuou stood and ran to the yard where Rikuo was still playing.

"Ah, Rikuou~, let's play together!" Rikuo shouted and grinned at the running Rikuou who was approaching him fast.

"Ri-ku-oooo!" Rikuou then jumped Rikuo, surprising the slightly taller boy, and both fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow~, what-what's wrong? What happened?" Rikuo looked bewildered as he was suddenly enveloped by the silver haired, cherry-eyed boy.

"Rikuo! When we're older, I want you to marry me!" Rikuou said with stern eager face while hugging Rikuo tightly.

"Eh… eh?" Rikuo looked confused, not really understanding what was going on.

"Promise you'll marry me!" Rikuo tightened his hug even more, almost in the level of suffocating himself.

"O… okay," Rikuo said then, still looking confused, but he seemed not seeing the harm in making that promise. After all, Rikuou was indeed really-really cute, and Rikuo seemed really liked him.

Rikuou's face brightened 100 percent and he whooped at the top of his lungs while saying "I LOVE YOU!" and then he hugged Rikuo again more gently while smiling so cheerily and happily.

Rihan looked at the boys with bothered look. "Is _that_ really okay this way?" He seemed thinking that this kind of misunderstanding could bite him and his family's ass someday.

"It's okay, Rihan-sama. They're still just innocent kids, right, Wakana-san?" Otome said with another giggle accompanying.

"Totally~, ah… they're so cute~!" Wakana looked about to fawn the two little kids with flushing face.

And then, with that promise, Rikuou began to follow Rikuo everywhere… okay, when Rikuo was around the main house. In their vast (as vast as it could be) interaction with each other, Rikuou also discovered the joy of making Rikuo cry as well, especially after he grew following Rikuo and now they were in the same height at the age of seven.

"He looks extremely CUTE when he's crying~! His eyes will get bigger and teary, his face flushing, and his lips trembling~! So adooorable!" Rikuou would explain in detail when everyone asked why he teased his big brother so much.

Rihan looked more and more disturbed each day with his child's antics while Otome and Wakana only chuckled, more amused than before.

And, the peak of the growth of those love seeds inside Rikuou's heart for his big brother happened when he was nine, precisely, at Valentine's Day. He got a chocolate from Tsurara.

"What is this?" Rikuou looked puzzled as he received a box in heart shape wrapped in pink paper and red ribbon. On the top was letters in Tsurara's net handwriting said: _'To Master Rikuou.'_

"It's a valentine chocolate. People at the house said you give this to the person you like on Valentine's Day to confess your romantic feeling," Tsurara blushed shyly and looked at Rikuou with hopeful golden eyes.

"Hm…," Rikuou looked at the hearty box on his hand aloofly before smiling. "Thank you, Tsurara. I'm happy," he said coolly, making Tsurara blush happily as well.

"Ah, for Waka, I'll do anything!" She squealed joyfully while running away.

"Girls…," Rikuou's sweat dropped. But then he looked at the chocolate again and smiled small. "Maybe Rikuo will give me some chocolate too," He grinned.

As expected, Rikuo indeed showed up in the afternoon at the main house. The thing that Rikuou didn't expect was the large paper bag he brought with him.

"What's that?" Rikuou was curious of the content. The bag was enormous.

"Ah, this? It's valentine chocolate," Rikuo grinned sheepishly. "I got a LOT from the girls (and some boys) at school, but it's too much. Impossible to eat by myself, so I thought I'll distribute them to the people in the main house," then he put the bag down.

"Whoah… that's… not just a LOT…," Rikuou saw the content and a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. It was countless… okay exaggerating, but there were really-really LOTS of chocolates!

"Yeah… I have absolutely NO idea I'm this popular…," Rikuo sat down and sighed.

"True, what are they thinking, idolize someone like you?" Rikuou smirked and the brunet pouted at him, looking annoyed.

Well indeed. People who would pass by a guy as cute as Rikuo were morons. Didn't mean Rikuou had to be happy that his brother was popular though. It meant he got a lot more competitors. Even if Rikuo had promised to marry Rikuou someday, didn't mean he wouldn't fall for one of those people who adored him.

_Annoying thieving cats…!_—Rikuou thought in irritation with a vein popped up on his temple.

"Ah… I remembered. Zen-nii and Shouhei-nii stopped by my school today to give me some chocolates earlier. Did they come at the main house to distribute chocolates too?" Rikuo looked around, looking for those older guys.

"Zen and Shouhei?" Rikuou narrowed his eyes and more veins popped up as well on his entire face. "No, they're not. I bet they didn't have guts to face me directly…"

_Those guys have had set their eyes on my Rikuo since the first time they met him last summer at firework festival! Unforgivable! I'll teach them a lesson for trying to snatch my Rikuo!_—Rikuou thought again while vomiting ominous aura around him.

"Rikuou?" Rikuo looked confused by Rikuou's sudden bad mood.

"It's nothing," Rikuou said with a sigh, trying to calm himself down.

There was a comfortable silence after that before Rikuou got impatient. "And?" he said.

"What '_and'_?" Rikuo raised his eyebrow.

"My share?" Rikuou said while opening his hand.

"Ah, yes. You can take whatever you want from the bag first before I go around distributing these to the guys," Rikuo said with a grin.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean _my share_," Rikuou said while looking at Rikuou expectantly, hand still open.

"Um… huh?" Rikuo looked totally lost there.

"Aah, you're so helpless! I meant my chocolate! From you!" Rikuou said loudly.

"Huh? Why would I make chocolate on Valentine's Day? Moreover, for _you _all of people? That's girls' ritual, not guys'," Rikuo looked t Rikuou funnily, sweat dropping a little.

"So you're saying I'm not worth the effort, huh?" Rikuou was pissed off and he had to stretch the cheeks of the insolent mouth which said it even thought it was Rikuo's.

"Ow, ow, ow! It hurts!" Rikuo yelped and cried while struggling to release himself from Rikuou's evil clutch. "What is it with you? And here am I to share my happiness by distributing the chocolate I got…," he pouted with teary eyes and flushed face, looking very charming and endearing that Rikuou had to blush as well.

_Damn! He's o CUTE!_—Rikuou thought while releasing his hands from Rikuo's cheeks, and then hugged him.

"What now?" Rikuo looked really alerted because usually, Rikuou would escalate his teasing a little bit, but Rikuou didn't want to tease him today. Rikuou wanted to hear and to feel that his brother loved him. "Um… Rikuou?" the older brother looked even more confused because he just got quiet like that.

"I want my chocolate…," Rikuou said slowly while closing his eyes and leaned his face to Rikuo's cheek, snuggling him.

"Well, I don't make any sweet. You've got to man up and take what you can. I only have those chocolate from school," Rikuo said with irritated look. It seemed Rikuou's childish act really bothered him.

"Don't want to. If it's not from you… it doesn't have any meaning," Rikuo released his arms slowly to look at his big brother's bewildered chocolate eyes.

_Huh…? Isn't that right?_

"What do you mean…?" Rikuo looked totally confused now.

"You have sweet, your special sweet," Rikuou said confidently.

"I don't. Really. I swear!" Rikuo said, looking earnest.

"But you do…. I remembered I could smell something really sweet from you the first time we met," Rikuou said while looking and leaning his face more closely to Rikuo.

"W-what are you talking about?" Rikuo seemed really lost now.

"Hm… even now I can smell it," Rikuou said while lowering his gaze at Rikuo's lips and putting both of his hands on Rikuo's cheeks.

"Huh?" Rikuo looked startled.

"Your sweet…, a special sweet that belongs only to you…, I'll accept it now," Rikuou then whispered before connecting their lips slowly in a sweet, sweet kiss.

Indeed, just like Rikuou had thought. Rikuo's pink kissable lips tasted so good and so sweet, so delicious just like chocolate.

Rikuo widened his eyes, looking totally shocked. It was just a chaste kiss, but when Rikuou released him, the older brother was flushing bright red.

"Y-y-y-you—!" Rikuo stuttered while touching his lips with trembling fingers.

"See? You do have sweet, and it taste totally awesome," Rikuou grinned naughtily at Rikuo.

"You stole my first kiss!" Rikuo cried, looking very mortified with glazed eyes while Rikuou was slowly backing away while waving. "Come back here you, evil little devil! Give my first kiss baaack!"

And they lived happily ever after…

_Or not._

After that Rikuo was doing everything he could to avoid meeting Rikuou, but with Rikuou's persistence (and some kidnappings and adventure, saving and fighting with other rival families who wanted to destroy Nura Gumi by eliminating the heir), Rikuo agreed to come to the main house at least once a month for monthly visit with Wakana. And every time Rikuo came, Rikuou would be ready with his new teasing technique in making the older brother cry.

And that's how it happened, and it didn't really change until now. But since Rikuou was already fifteen now, and he was the official Sandaime of Nura Gumi… he worked a bit harder to make Rikuo his.

Every time Rikuou remembered how he met Rikuo for the first time, his heart was burning with desire to envelope his older half brother with his and his arms only. Rikuo could see, had seen him beyond the exterior of appearance and family. He was the only one who told him he was pretty despite what other people said. His older half brother was an excellent judge of character, and he acknowledged Rikuou when everyone doubted him.

Since that day… since the first time they met… Rikuo had become the major player in Rikuou's life. His life actually spun around him. Rikuo was everything to him, and he would make sure that… that promise they made when they were six… would be fulfilled for real.

Someday… for sure.

**Chocolate Kisses END**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**1)**_**Manny**_**:** Male nanny.

**2)**_**Obasan**_**: **Auntie, a phrase to call a woman much older than the caller, or to call the caller's parents' younger sister.

**About Chocolate Kisses: **The title? Just because I LOVE CHOCOLATE XD. And I really want to put this in the Yakuza Brothers series. The first time Riku and Rikuo met~ Ah, that was deliciously fun~~~ XP. Chibi Rikuos are so CUTE to imagine~ I hope the sweetness doesn't get you a diabetes *slapped*

So, what do you think of this little prequel? I hope you like it XD. And it will be awesome if you review this special story as well. Te hee XP.


End file.
